Red Future Black
by Pandemonium Pandeuz
Summary: Jade, se encuentra perdida y confusa, no sabe donde esta, porque, o si quiera como llego allí, mas bien, no sabe absolutamente nada. Un niño le dará una pista y una voz le hace preguntas, pero podrá ella descubrir, que demonios esta sucediendo? Es mi primera historia, un Jori y bueno, probablemente este summary sea un asco. Así que léanlo si tienen ganas y eso.
1. ¿Donde Estoy?

**Red Future Black.**

**Notas de Autor**: Me veo en la necesidad de aclarar que **ni Victorius, ni cualquiera de los personajes mencionados me pertenece**, de lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Jade West y bueno solo eso, ah y que es una obra original mía, así que si se parece a alguna obra, es pura coincidencia, lo juro!…

**PD**: Es mi primera historia, denme una oportunidad, no está completa pero me gustaría leer sus opiniones de lo que tengo hasta ahora.

Presentación, presentación, presentación?...

Ok, mi nombre? Es demasiado pronto para poder revelarlo, no, no soy Batman, bueno eso creo, tampoco puedo recordarlo muy bien que digamos…

Edad? 17, por ahora.

Sexo? Ok, esto se puso incomodo, soy virgen ya? Ah, que te refieres a si soy chica o chico? Mierda, olvida lo que dije si?... Ejem, como sea, soy chica, al menos biológicamente.

Lugar? No tengo idea, de hecho hace un buen rato que estoy aquí y no sé donde diablos estoy parada, de hecho ni siquiera estoy parada, siento como si estuviera flotando, no, esta sensación, no estoy flotando, estoy cayendo… pero desde dónde? Y hacia dónde? Es como si cayera pero nunca sintiera el impacto…

Hora? Que? No tienes celular? No sé qué hora es, ni siquiera sé dónde estoy, que demonios está mal contigo, que debería tratar de recordar todo lo que sucedió antes de estar aquí?...

Ok, veamos, para empezar como mierda llegue aquí? No lo sé, o tal vez sí, pero desafortunadamente, no lo recuerdo, por cuanto tiempo habré estado cayendo ya?

Como sea, miro a mi alrededor y no veo nada, tal vez porque esta jodidamente oscuro...

Ya ni siquiera escucho esa voz haciéndome preguntas, a propósito quién era? Ah, qué más da, debería intentar recordar, debería, pero cómo? Acaso solo voy a estar cayéndome y haciéndome preguntas todo el tiempo?- Y la verdad es que eso realmente tampoco lo sé…

Las pocas cosas que se son mi edad y mi sexo, wow, gran avance, bien teniendo esto, puedo saber que soy una chica de 17 años, virgen. Genial, estupendo, oh, un momento que es eso?...

Parece una luz, no, es, si es una luz, esta algo lejos, sin embargo, creo que puedo alcanzarla y…

Lo logre!, si, oh y ahora la muy maldita acaba de cegarme, Joder! Estoy comenzando a recordar, y creo que ya sé dónde estoy y adonde me dirijo…

De la nada, la luz que me cegó, se convirtió en oscuridad que pronto llego a su fin, y mi esperada caída, finalmente sucedió, estoy bien, eso creo, entonces miro mi muñeca y está, está sangrando, aunque, ni siquiera duele, solo veo como la sangre cae desde mi muñeca izquierda, al suelo, no le doy importancia, observo a mi alrededor y este lugar, parece un campo abandonado, árboles y vegetación por doquier, el cielo esta nublado y es como si estuviera en el medio de la nada, no llego a aburrirme de ver el paisaje, cuando un niño me habla, probablemente tenga unos 6 años, su piel esta pálida, sus ojos azules claros pero opacos, su cabello castaño, ligeramente corto, está parado frente a mí, probablemente esperando una respuesta de mi parte, sin embargo, ni siquiera sé que es lo que dijo.

-Puedes escucharme?- pregunta al ver que no contesto, asiento ligeramente ante su pregunta, este se alegra ligeramente y dice -Acabas de llegar no?- Asiento nuevamente, veo como una sonrisa florece en sus labios y dice –Genial, comenzaba a sentirme solo, cuéntame, como llegaste aquí?- Su pregunta me recordó que estaba comenzando a recordar y luego llegue aquí, sin embargo aún no tenía todas las respuestas a mis preguntas, el niño al verme mirando a la nada, perdida en mis propias cavilaciones, hizo un puchero y dijo -Vale, si no quieres, no me cuentes- El gesto me dio un poco de ternura, pero seguí con mi rostro inmutable.

-No lo sé- Dije cuando el niño se estaba alejando, este, casi de inmediato se volteó y se acercó nuevamente.

-Ya veo, no lo recuerdas verdad?- Por mi parte, solo negué con mi cabeza, el niño hizo una mueca, como si estuviera pensando, luego de un minuto, pareció recordar algo y dijo- Sabes, dicen que si tocas el Árbol de allá- señalo con su pequeño dedo un árbol que estaba a tal vez a unos 20 metros de nuestra posición –Tus recuerdos vuelven- Termino la oración, lo pensé por un minuto, ah no tenía nada que perder.

Camine lento hacia ese gran Árbol, cada vez más cerca, pude notar un pequeño detalle, sobre el peculiar árbol, este tenía en todas y cada una de sus numerosas ramas un listón negro, de hecho en algunas ramas, tenía más de un listón, no le di mucha importancia, estaba dispuesta a poner mi mano sobre la dura madera, estaba ya a solo milímetros de tocar el árbol, cuando el niño de antes, me grito –Me llamo Irwin, no lo olvides- Procedí con mi cometido y...

Joder! Que mierda paso? Cuantas veces voy a ser cegada por estúpidas luces, y que estaba haciendo? -Oh si, recuerdos, recuerdos, veamos, mmm…- Decía mientras cerraba mis ojos y masajeaba mi cien –Oh, tengo uno, el niño se llamaba Irwin- mencione lentamente, abriendo mis ojos, antes de caer en cuenta que eso no era tan memorable y realmente no representaba mucho de lo que había pasado, bien creo que seguiré intentando, supongo, mierda…

Ahora me encuentro al lado de un árbol, en una ciudad, espera, yo conozco este lugar, yo vivo aquí, sí, eso es, yo vivo aquí, en este lugar, esta ciudad llamada, llamada, puto nombre, espera, se parecía a Mangel, Mangel, Mangel, Ángel, plural, Ángeles, si, lo tengo!, yo vivo en Los Ángeles, bien hecho cerebro, pensé sonriendo arrogantemente, cuando el sonido de sirenas de una ambulancia me distrajo, aparentemente se dirige a la carretera, un accidente, tal vez?, ah que importa, debo recordar que hice para ir a ese lugar, que era ese lugar, porque ahora estoy aquí y regresare allí? Pensando en ello, recordé mi muñeca sangrante, casi automáticamente eleve mi mano enfrente de mí, no había sangre, ni una gota, solo un fino, casi transparente hilo rojo atado en mi muñeca, era raro, pero parecía atado a algo, además de a mi muñeca, obvio, decidí tirar del hilo para ver a que estaba atado, sin embargo, era como si mis dedos traspasaran el hilo sin poder tocarlo realmente, parece que si quería averiguar a qué demonios estaba atada, tendría que seguir el puto hilo, del cual no podía ver el final. -Genial– Dije con sarcasmo, supongo que podría ser una pista para averiguar quién carajos era o algo así. Me dispuse a caminar, siguiendo el jodido hilo, pase por calles algo concurridas pero mí presencia no parecía ser obstáculo para las personas que iban y venían por la calle, tampoco es que me importara, detesto chocar con las personas, así que mientras menos atención me presten, mejor, estaba más atenta al hilo rojo, por supuesto.

El hilo, raramente, parecía venir de una escuela, la escuela de Hollywood Arts, una escuela artística, al parecer, un momento, yo voy a esta escuela, si, rayos! este -estúpido hilo no es tan inútil después de todo.

**_Continuara…_**

**Y es todo, si llegaron hasta aquí, significa que leyeron o algo así, y yo aprecio eso, en fin, saludos y tal vez suba la próxima parte pronto, ojala, bueno, como sea…**

**Cuídense!**


	2. ¿Quien Soy?

** Red Future Black.**

**Notas de Autor:** _Me veo en la necesidad de aclarar que n_i **Victorius, ni cualquiera de los personajes mencionados me pertenece**, _de lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Jade West y bueno solo eso, ah y que es una obra original mía, así que si se parece a alguna obra, es pura coincidencia, lo juro!…_

**PD:** _Les agradezco mucho su apoyo a los que escribieron reviews y a los que no, pero también leyeron y por ahí les gusto, también, que se yo, y bueno acá esta la segunda parte, nos vemos en el final, hasta luego!_

Bien, el clima estaba algo sofocado, las nubes grises, advertían una próxima tormenta, estuve caminando por un largo tiempo, sin embargo, no me sentía cansada para nada y lo mejor de todo era que, cada vez estaba más cerca y podía observar mejor, aquella gran construcción, Hollywood Arts, nada mal he de decir, sin embargo, como la entrada de la misma, parecía cerrada, ingrese por la parte del estacionamiento, pasando por un gran remolque, y unas cuantas mesas separadas, parecía un comedor, no, más bien una cafetería, sí, eso, y se llamaba, Café Asfalto, ¡Genial!, mis recuerdos regresan, suspire complacida, y continúe, en una pared, había un cartel con una foto, pero no le di mucha importancia, da igual, estoy en algo importante, al entrar en el corredor, me sorprendió un poco, el no ver a nadie, por lo que mis recientes recuerdos recuperados, me indican, este era un concurrido lugar, pero bueno, en la esquina del corredor pude divisar a un hombre, algo enano, bastante calvo con ropas de vagabundo, y a otro hombre, un poco más joven, moreno y con ropa más formal, instintivamente me escondí en una sala vacía, aunque ya había notado que no podían verme o tocarme, antes de que me vieran, ellos parecieron no notarme y suspire aliviada, aun no recordaba sus nombres, pero me acerque a la puerta de la sala para escuchar mejor lo que hablaban.

**-¿Seguro que estarás bien Irwin?-** Decía el moreno, con preocupación al calvo… Un momento ¿Irwin?, Así se llamaba el niño ese del lugar extraño, es obvio que no era la misma persona, pero da igual.  
**-Sí, eso creo-** Dijo algo cansado el, calvo. **–Solo espero que ellos, estén bien, ya sabes el daño que está perdida les ha de estar causando-** Vaya, una perdida, ¿qué se habrá perdido?, o ¿tal vez sea un quién?, y ¿Quiénes son "ellos"? Esto es muy raro, mejor sigo escuchando.  
**-Créeme, estoy consciente de ellos, pero, honestamente tú me preocupas un poco más, Irwin-** dijo el alto moreno **-Digo primero esta lo de tu… - -¡Por favor Lane!-** Interrumpió frustrado el calvo, parecía dolido. **–Mira, yo elegí esta profesión y lo principal, siempre es ser profesionales, y lo seré, lo más importante ahora son mis alumnos, mis problemas personales, pueden esperar.-** Dijo muy seguro el tipo que parecía vagabundo **–Sabes que la única razón por la que me marcho es porque me lo pediste tú, de lo contrario, me quedaría hasta el anochecer, si fuera necesario.-** El calvo parecía algo enfadado con el alto moreno, así que ellos, eran sus alumnos… Un momento, un recuerdo, yo… Yo, soy una de sus alumnas, sí, eso es, él es mi… ¿Profesor?, Si, el calvo es mi profesor, y su nombre era… Digo, es, ¿Siwitzko? No, más bien, es eso siquiera ¿un nombre?, ¡Joder! Estoy tan cerca que puedo sentirlo, Siw, no, Siko, si, era Sikowitz, ¡Sí!.  
Momento, el otro tipo, también me suena de algo, no siento que sea mi profesor, no, no lo creo. Oh siguen hablando **–Lo sé y entiendo, solo que… Bueno si necesitas ayuda, supongo que me dirás-** Dijo el más joven mirando algo insistente al más bajo, quien solo asintió ligeramente **–Pues, bien, nos vemos, Sikowitz-** Termino el moreno, extendiendo su mano hacia el tipo con ropas de vagabundo, este solo estrecho su mano rápido y se marchó. Lane, el moreno, miraba como el calvo se marchaba, la preocupación estaba más que presente en su mirada, luego, solo cerro sus ojos y dando un suspiro, se giró y se fue por el corredor.  
¡Rayos!, ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? Nunca vi así a Sikowitz o bueno eso creo, además Lane estaba raro, si es que ese es su nombre, espera Lane, intento aconsejar a Sikowitz… Aconsejar, consejo, consejero, ¡bien! Lo tengo, Lane es mi consejero, estupendo.  
Este hilo es muy útil, sin embargo tengo que encontrar el otro lado del mismo y de paso, voy a averiguar, que está sucediendo, y quienes son esos alumnos, de los que hablaban.  
Llegada a esta conclusión, me dispuse a seguir a Lane, la escuela estaba vacía, a excepción, de una sala, podían oírse sonidos desde ese lugar, sonidos que parecían… ¿Llantos?

Mire hacia donde había un cartel y pude leer "Teatro Caja Negra", apenas leí, el nombre, tuve que detener mi caminar, debido a un fuerte dolor de cabeza… ¡Mierda! Fue horrible, afortunadamente solo fue una punzada, sin embargo, fue como un "golpe de memoria", comencé a recordar, las obras que hice en este lugar, incluso recordé a mis amigos, si, espero que estén bien, recuperada de mi repentino "golpe", continúe caminando, esta vez, entrando al famoso teatro, y debo decir que lo que vi, no me agrado para nada.

En frente de mi estaban mis amigos, pero la escena, era simplemente, deprimente, primero, estaba Cat llorando a mares, sin una pizca de actuación, Robbie intentaba calmarla, palpando su espalda suavemente, mientras le brindaba un abrazo, pero Cat, lejos de calmarse, se escondía en el pecho de Robbie, para llorar con más fuerza, Robbie, intentaba parecer calmado, pero sus lentes, de a poco, se empañaban, con una que otra lagrima, que se le escapaba, y su inseparable muñeco, ni siquiera estaba a la vista. Por otro lado, en unas sillas más lejos, estaba Beck, desarreglado y con sus ojos enrojecidos, a su lado, Trina, solo lo abrazaba entristecida y el lloraba en silencio en su hombro, murmurando algunas palabras. Y por último, André, esté estaba más alejado, en un rincón, solo observaba a los demás, sin saber cómo actuar, ante la situación, veía serio y pensativo como todos, lloraban, reflejando su dolor.

Y es aquí donde, quiero, deseo y debo saber, que sucedió…

Sé que son mis amigos, pero no entiendo nada, todo esta tan confuso, a pesar de mis recientes memorias recuperadas, aun no tengo idea de quién soy…

Ante mi creciente duda, Lane, avanza hasta el lado de André y tocando su hombro lo hace volver en sí, este, como apenas despertándose, parpadea y observa a Lane.  
**-Chicos, necesito hablarles-** Dice Lane suavemente mientras acerca una silla y todos lo observan expectantes **–Bien, primero, lo que sucedió hoy, fue simplemente, trágico, terrible-** Dijo cuidadosamente viendo como sus alumnos, agachaban la mirada y continuo **–Pero este es un momento, en que debemos ser fuertes-** Todos volvieron a mirarlo. **–Debemos recordar a su compañera, como lo que fue, una grandiosa chica, inteligente, decidida, honesta-** Enumeraba Lane y ellos solo asentían **–Y no siempre amable, pero una gran chica.-** Dijo Lane con gracia, y los chicos sonrieron nostálgicamente **–No les estoy diciendo, que no lloren, pues, es su manera de desahogarse, sin embargo, también piensen en ella y como se sentiría al verlo así.-** Todos se miraron entre ellos y asintieron. **–Ahora, si necesitan algo, quieren hablar o lo que sea solo díganmelo, yo estaré aquí para ustedes.-** Finalizo Lane, esperando alguna reacción por parte de los jóvenes allí reunidos, sin embargo todos estaban metidos en sus propios pensamientos. ¿Quién era la persona de la que hablaban? Interiormente me preguntaba eso, sin embargo, solo miraba a Cat, no recuerdo un día en que no la haya visto sonreír, y ahora estaba allí, con la mirada perdida y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, incluso su ropa se veía desanimada, en comparación de los atuendos tan coloridos que siempre vestía, sus ojos fríos y húmedos, llenos de lágrimas, eso era lo que más me destrozaba. De repente, André se levantó de su silla, sorprendiendo a todos.  
**-Yo, prefiero marcharme, nos vemos chicos.-** Dijo dándoles la espalda, yéndose.  
**-¡Espera! ¡André!-** Intento detenerlo, inútilmente, el moreno consejero, todos estaban perplejos, pero no tenían las energías para reclamarle.  
**-Lane-** Lo llamo suavemente Cat, este la miro interrogante y la pelirroja continuo **-¿Crees que es feliz?-** Hubo una pausa **–Digo, la extraño mucho, muchísimo, p-p-pero si, si supiera que ella… que ella…-** Sollozo **–Ella, es aunque sea un poco más feliz, de lo que lo era, aquí, creo que así, tal vez dolería menos…-** Y la pequeña del grupo, no aguanto más, volvió a abrazarse a Robbie para llorar.  
Lane, no estaba seguro acerca de qué decir, ninguno estaba seguro de que decir, me destruía verla así, no pude más, me acerque algo temerosa, intente hablarle, pero nada salió de mis labios, no se quien dejo una ausencia tan marcada en ella, pero si lo supiera, haría pagar a la misma, solo me limite a colocarme detrás de ella y abrazarla suavemente, por encima de sus hombros, estuve así por unos momentos, hasta que ella se sorprendió y se sobresaltó, haciendo que la soltara, miraba hacia todas las direcciones, entonces me aleje y escuche a Robbie preguntarle qué le había pasado, ella simplemente dijo, que de la nada, sintió su cuerpo más pesado y luego más liviano, Robbie le dijo que tal vez debían tomar aire y beber algo, Cat accedió y salieron de la sala.

Lane sin saber que más decir o hacer, solo suspiro, y fue detrás de ellos, en el lugar, solo estaban Beck y Trina.  
**-Trina, esto es mi culpa.-** Dijo Beck alejándose de los brazos de Vega, la culpa en su voz, era casi palpable.  
**-Beck, no digas eso, nadie tiene la culpa, esto solo, es una broma de muy mal gusto.-** Dijo Trina tomando la mano de Beckett.  
**-¡No es una broma, es muy real!-** Dijo algo alterado **-Tu también, la viste en ese cajón, ¡Dios!-** Continuo, tratando de recuperar la compostura, **-Esa era ella, además, ella nunca haría una broma tan horrible.-** Finalizo Beck, entrecerrando los ojos y soltando la mano de Trina.  
**-Beck, bebe, no es tu culpa, ¿sí? Es real, pero eso no te hace culpable, tú la conocías, mejor que yo, es imposible que algo que nosotros hayamos podido hacer, la haya afectado de esa manera.-** Dijo Trina, volviendo a tomar su mano y sosteniendo el mentón del joven, este lucia cansado y apagado. Me sentí incomoda ante la escena, simplemente sentí que sobraba, aunque no notaran que estaba allí, iba a irme.  
**-Tienes razón, pero si al menos pudiera pedirle perdón, seguro que Jade descansaría en paz.-** Las palabras de Beck fueron como un balde de agua fría, así lo siento, pero no lo entiendo.  
Todo este show era por la muerte de una chica llamada, Jade, pero… ¿Quién era ella?  
Una jaqueca volvió a aparecer y decidí que debía salir de allí, salí de la habitación y pude divisar a Robbie y a Lane. **-¿Dónde está Cat?-** Pronuncie pero como supuse, no me oyeron, entonces, me concentre en escuchar lo que hablaban.  
**-¿Crees que de verdad, Cat podrá superarlo?-** Pregunto Robbie, mirando preocupado a Lane. **-Digo ella y Jade eran muy unidas.-**  
**-Honestamente, no lo sé, Robbie, yo espero que si.-** Contesto Lane observando la reacción de Robbie, este solo agacho la mirada y apretó su puño. **–De cualquier manera, tu ayuda es imprescindible para ella, no lo olvides.-** Dijo el hombre alto, colocando una mano en el hombro del joven con afro, Robbie asintió, cabizbajo. **–A propósito, ¿Dónde está? No es bueno, que este mucho tiempo sola.-**  
**-Está en el baño, acabo de acompañarla.-** Contesto desanimado Robbie.  
Bien, Cat está en el baño, debería echarle un vistazo, pase de los dos hombres y me dirigí al baño de mujeres, sin embargo, no alcance a entrar, cuando la vi, parada al lado un casillero rodeado de velas, luego de acercarme, pude divisar mejor el objeto y me percaté de que este, estaba abierto y tenía una foto encuadrada, dentro, Cat estaba, hipnotizaba viendo aquella fotografía, al parecer esa chica era la tal Jade, mire más de cerca a Cat.  
**-Ya nada será lo mismo sin ti.-** Dijo aguantando unas lágrimas, la peliroja, con su pañuelo tapándose la boca.** –Ya no tomaras más café, ni te burlaras de Mr. Purple, ni me darás libros de animales para colorear.-** Dijo a punto de sollozar la pelirroja. **–¡Maldición Jadey! Porque no pudiste decirme adiós, siquiera, no tienes idea lo doloroso que será todo esto sin ti.-** Dijo Cat cabizbaja, mientras lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla y se apoyaba con una mano en el casillero, se veía como si no fuera a aguantar mucho más. Cada una de sus palabras era como una daga, clavándose en mi alma. Estaba por tomar su mano, cuando vino Robbie, abrazándola y haciendo lo posible por calmarla, lentamente la alejaba del casillero, yo solo los vi marcharse, cuando los perdí de vista, sentí como mi mano dolía de tanto apretar en puño, estaba furiosa, me acerque hasta el casillero para ver la foto, de la persona que hacia tan infeliz a Cat, la vi, era una chica, de cabello largo y castaño oscuro, en la foto parecía tener unas mechas de cabello teñidas y un piercing en su ceja izquierda, la chica estaba seria, pero parecía relajada, su foto mostraba solo su rostro, así que no podía ver su ropa, sin embargo esta parecía negra, la observe fijamente, estaba realmente furiosa, como esa simple chica podía poner tan tristes a mis amigos, me acerque un poco más al cuadro y…

La luz brillante de un sonoro trueno, ilumino el lugar por completo, solo una pequeña fracción de segundos, sin embargo, esto fue suficiente para que pudiera ver claramente, como si fuera en cámara lenta, el iluminado vidrio del cuadro, y en él un reflejo…

¡MI!, reflejo, la chica de la foto, la persona que hacía a todos infelices, era ¡YO!  
Yo, era Jade, yo, sigo siendo Jade.  
La chica de la foto en el casillero, rodeada de velas, era yo.  
Ante el shock de mi descubrimiento, estire mi mano y tire el cuadro, sin quererlo, el sonido del cristal ahora roto y yaciendo en el suelo, hizo eco en el lugar, llamando la atención de todos en el edificio, salí de mi trance al escuchar pasos acercándose y por instinto corrí, lo más fuerte que mis piernas me permitían, en medio de la lluvia ¿A dónde? Realmente no lo sé…  
¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? La pregunta ahora más presente que nunca, resonaba en mi cabeza, la lluvia golpeaba furiosa el gélido suelo, luego de correr un buen tiempo, me detuve y no sabía dónde estaba, al ver a mi alrededor, vi que estaba rodeada de árboles. _**–"Un Bosque".-**_ Pensé, me acerque a un árbol y me senté en el suelo, apoyando mi espalda en el tronco, abrace mis rodillas y hundí mi rostro en ellas, sabía quién era, donde estaba, algo me sucedió pero no tengo idea de que, y lo peor es que, no estoy segura de querer averiguarlo…

**Continuara…**

**Notas De Autor:** _Uff, hacia un largo tiempo no continuaba con esto, perdonen por las tardanzas…_  
_Y bueno que decir, me ha costado y aunque el misterio de Jadey está casi resuelto, falta un cap, el ultimo, al fin y sin más que decir, si has leído hasta aquí, pues, gracias y espero lo hayas disfrutado ;)_

_**PD:** Lector, Lectora, gracias por leer y muchas más a quienes me dejan reviews. Gracias. Cuidense._

_**-Maka.**_


	3. ¿Que Paso?

**Red Future Black.**

**Notas de Autor:** _Me veo en la necesidad de aclarar que ni Victorius, ni cualquiera de los personajes mencionados me pertenece, de lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Jade West y bueno solo eso, ah y que es una obra original mía, así que si se parece a alguna obra, es pura coincidencia, lo juro!…_

_**PD:** Les agradezco mucho su apoyo a los que escribieron reviews y a los que no, pero también leyeron y por ahí les gusto, también, que se yo, y bueno acá esta la última parte._  
_**PD:** Casi lo olvido, este cap va dedicado a **Angélica,** tú sabes quién eres, Preciosa y bueno, espero que te guste :3_

La lluvia ya se había calmado un poco, pero yo seguía sentada contra el árbol, mientras miraba hacia un lago cerca de ahí, solo pensaba y me preguntaba una y otra vez… ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?, ¿Por qué nadie podía verme?, ¿Por qué todos lloraban por mí?, ¿Qué hacía Beck con Trina?, ¿Por qué mierda no puedo recordar que sucedió? Me sentí tan, impotente, llore de frustración, en eso, un rayo hizo eco en el bosque, mientras yo solo quitaba las lágrimas de mi rostro, estoy tan harta… ¿Que debería hacer?

Recuerdo que solía ser muy confiada y decidida y ahora, heme aquí, confusa y frustrada, llorando patéticamente en un bosque, sola.  
¿Por qué pasaba esto? ¿Acaso yo, podría haber…? No. Digo, debe ser una jodida broma, pero…

Y si yo, de verdad, estaba…** -¡A la mierda!-** Grite poniéndome de pie, no podía ser cierto…

Camine segura hasta la orilla del lago, vi mi reflejo.

Si, ahí estaba yo, botas negras, estilo militar, pantalón negro y ajustado, remera azul oscuro y chaqueta de cuero negra, si, el reflejo de Jade West, fruncí el ceño, mis ojos estaban algo hinchados, cuan patética me veía, y en ese momento, otro trueno, acabo con la calma por unos segundos, solo para iluminarlo todo por un fugaz momento, con la veloz luz, pude ver algo que brillaba en el agua, estaba atrapado entre unas rocas, me acerque y lo tome, con cuidado, aun sin saber que era, entonces finalmente al verlo, lo supe, era una tijera, de repente, como un taladro intentando perforar mi cabeza, un dolor me invadió, ¡Joder! ¿Qué? ¿Pero, Porque?...

**FlashBack.**

Una tarde como cualquier otra, en la escuela Hollywood Arts, se realizaba una de sus tantas obras, la función había llegado a su fin y los participantes, tomados de las manos, hacían una reverencia al público, que aplaudía satisfecho, todo el reparto sonreía, a excepción de cierta gótica, que miraba fijamente un asiento en la primera fila, reservado y, vacío.

Dados los agradecimientos y las felicitaciones correspondientes, todos se disponían a ordenar un poco y luego marcharse, sin embargo una joven amante de las tijeras, no se encontraba de ánimos por lo que, fue directamente a su casillero a guardar sus cosas y luego irse, pero al tomar su celular del casillero vio que tenía un mensaje, era de Beck, el apuesto muchacho, le había escrito un testamento deseándole suerte, todo un tonto enamorado, Jade se sintió ligeramente conmovida y decidió pasar a hablar con su novio, en la mañana habían peleado y las cosas no acabaron bien, pero si hablaba con el ahora, las cosas seguramente mejorarían, volvió a donde todos estaban terminando de acomodar las cosas, pero no vio allí al joven Oliver, le pregunto a Cat, pero la pequeña pelirroja no sabía dónde podría estar el joven en cuestión, Jade continuo buscando hasta pasar por el gimnasio, iba a pasar de largo, cuando le pareció escuchar la voz de su novio, entonces se acercó hasta los vestidores, donde creyó escuchar la voz del muchacho, volvió a escucharla, y una sonrisa involuntaria adorno sus labios, asustaría a su novio, y luego arreglaría las cosas, teniendo eso en mente, dio un paso decidida pero en eso, escuchó otra voz, una voz femenina, la sonrisa de Jade se borró, se acercó lento y al entrar al vestidor de hombres, vio a Trina, sobre Beck, sin ropa, la escena era demasiado y los responsables, no se habían percatado de su presencia, Jade, atónita, salió corriendo y cerró la puerta de entrada al gimnasio, al girarse, vio a una latina que la veía con una sonrisa, cuando esta, se percató de que la gótica tenía los ojos húmedos y a punto de llorar, dejo de sonreír e intento hablar con la chica de ropa oscura, sin embargo, la joven West solo la rechazo y salió disparada hacia el estacionamiento.

La Vega menor, estaba perpleja y se preguntaba que podría haber sucedido, unos segundos más tarde, la puerta frente a la latina se abrió, mostrando a unos desarreglados Beck y Trina, Beck miro sorprendido a Tori, sin saber que decir, entonces, le pregunto a la menor de las Vegas, si no había visto a Jade, en ese momento, Tori, ato cabos y llego a ella la respuesta, debía buscar a Jade, la morena no contesto a la pregunta de Oliver y corrió, también hacia el estacionamiento, tenía que alcanzar a la gótica, como fuera, pero cuando comenzaba a divisar los vehículos, no vio el de la West, así que Vega se apoyó contra una pared para recuperar un poco el aliento.

Jade corrió lo más rápido que pudo desde las puertas del gimnasio hasta el inicio del estacionamiento, allí se detuvo a recuperar un poco el aliento, en eso vio un papel, pegado en la pared, era un aviso de un niño perdido, se llamaba Irwin, había desaparecido hace una semana y aparentemente era el hijo de ¿Sikowitz?.  
Vaya así que, Sikowitz era padre, Jade siguió caminando hasta su auto, y acelero, hasta un semáforo en rojo, cuando freno, ya estaba más calmada pero seguía pensando una y otra vez en los acontecimientos de ese día, primero, su padre faltaba a su obra y luego su "novio" la engañaba en los vestuarios, vale, no esperaba mucho de su padre, pero el muy maldito, esta vez se lo había prometido, y ella como idiota se lo había creído, lo peor es que ni siquiera podía quejarse con alguien ya que su novio la traicionó gravemente con Trina, su único consuelo era pensar que, tal vez, solo tal vez, a su padre le había surgido algo, muy, pero muy importante, si quizás fue eso, el clima en Los Ángeles, era deprimente, un cielo gris que anunciaba una pronta tormenta, Jade se apresuró a llegar a su casa, en cuanto el semáforo volvió a ponerse en verde, sin embargo cuando llego a su casa, la lluvia ya había empezado y se mojó un poco, en el corto tramo desde su auto hasta la puerta de entrada. En eso, ve estacionado el auto de su padre, al entrar a la casa, que era más, una mansión, pensó que tal vez podría preguntarle al hombre de la casa, porque no fue a su obra, es decir, aunque su padre le diera una excusa estúpida, ella la necesitaba, con esto en mente, la gótica comenzó a subir las escaleras de la casa, ya en el segundo piso de la casa, la joven West se dirigió hasta la habitación de su padre, sin embargo al abrir la puerta de esta, la imagen frente a ella, le produjo un desagradable shock, su padre estaba en la cama con su secretaria.

Jade ni siquiera se dignó en "interrumpirlos", salió de allí rápidamente, tomo las llaves de su auto, y salió de la casa, azotando la puerta, luego, se subió a su auto y condujo sin un rumbo fijo, hasta que se detuvo en lo que le parecía que era, el medio de la nada, harta de todo, la chica necesitaba respirar, tomo su bolso y se bajó del coche, aparentemente "el medio de la nada" era un pequeño, pero frondoso bosque, la joven West, se sentía dolorosamente furiosa, se desplomo apoyando su espalda en la corteza de un árbol, mientras pensaba y la lluvia era el único sonido en ese lugar.

Hoy era el segundo peor día de su vida, el primer puesto lo ocupaba el día que falleció su madre, la gótica simplemente se sentía cansada y ofuscada, primero su novio, bueno para nada, la engañaba con una loca sin talento y luego el imbécil de su padre, faltaba a la obra que ella misma había escrito, dirigido y actuado, y en la que le reservo un asiento, solo para él, sin mencionar que la razón por la que falto era insultante, no había faltado por trabajo, ni nada aceptable, el muy estúpido, había faltado solo para revolcarse con la zorra de su secretaria, era tan asqueroso... Y ella se sentía… Tan… Patética…

Estaba demasiado enojada y dolida por todo, tanto que, lloro, como hacia bastante tiempo que no lloraba.

Permaneció así por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, luego, soltó un suspiro y poniéndose de pie se acercó al lago que estaba a unos metros de ella, vio su reflejo, era ella con la ropa mojada, su maquillaje corrido y sus ojos hinchados, una imagen tanto deprimente como patética, se puso en cuchillas para tomar un poco de agua entre sus manos y limpiarse el maquillaje, una vez hecho esto, busco en su bolso un pañuelo para secarse el rostro, pero en el bolso toco algo frio y puntiagudo, con duda saco su tijera, la observaba concentrada, mientras con su mano hacía movimientos como si estuviera cortando algo en el air, luego volvió a ver su reflejo en el agua, ahora con la tijera, ella realmente no sabía explicar porque le gustaba tanto aquel objeto, tal vez porque teniendo una en su mano podía sentir que podía cortar todo. Cortar con idiotas metrosexuales como Oliver, cortar lazos familiares con su maldito padre, cortas partes de su vida que no quería recordar, solo cortar partes de algo que no necesitaba…

Y entonces pensó en algo bastante, cortante… Cortar su dolor… Cortar su cabello… Cortar una parte de ella… Cortarse.

Con esa idea en su mente se sentó a la orilla del lago, sobre una roca, tomo sus afiladas tijeras, lentamente y las acerco hasta su muñeca izquierda, no estaba muy segura de que estaba a punto de hacer, no estaba segura si quería hacerlo, pero comenzó a presionar una punta de la tijera en forma descendiente, desde la parte baja de su palma hasta su muñeca, al principio lento, perforando su piel, provocando que saliera un poco de sangre, el dolor era ligeramente placentero, pero ella necesitaba más que eso, así que ahora presionando un poco más fuerte, paso el filoso objeto más rápido, sin detenerse, hasta casi llegar al ante brazo, una herida no muy profunda pero si muy efectiva, Jade cerraba sus ojos y pensaba en cada momento en el que sufrió, estaba inmersa en ello, cuando noto que la pequeña cantidad de sangre que era al principio, ahora era demasiada, intento levantarse de la roca con cuidado, apoyando sus manos en la roca para pararse, sin embargo la pérdida de sangre le había provocado un terrible mareo, al instante de sentir que su entorno daba vueltas, termino por volver a sentarse bruscamente, haciendo que en aquella piedra quedara marcada su mano ensangrentada, la gótica comenzaba a preocuparse pero sabía que no lograría nada al desesperarse, así que decidida, volvió a pararse, esta vez el mareo fue peor, pero ella no volvería a sentarse, debía ir al hospital de inmediato, pensando en ello, trato de mantener esa posición y lo estaba logrando, hasta que piso sus tijeras, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y que las tijeras se cayeran al lago, este, no era muy profundo, así que al caer de espaldas, su columna sufrió todos los daños, se sentía dolorosamente débil, sin poder salir de allí.

_-"Tan patética… ¿Acaso este será mi fin?"-_ pensó, mientras miraba al cielo, ya no podía escuchar o sentir nada, salvo la sangre que salía de su muñeca, levanto la extremidad herida y vio como cada gota carmesí caía sobre las cristalinas y pasivas aguas, mientras llovía. **_–Un final tan patético como yo, tan cobarde, tan… solitario. Tal vez es lo que en verdad merezco, nada más y nada menos.- _**Pronunciaba con burla y resignación. Cerró los ojos, exhausta, mientras sonreía con soberbia. _–"Cat no me lo perdonara, jamás, estoy segura de que Beck llorara y se culpara, siempre tan sensible y predecible, Harris, bueno, él quizá no sepa ni cómo reaccionar, Robbie, quien sabe, tal vez él pueda ayudar a Cat, no más bien, debe hacerlo y esa idiota sin talento de Vega, ni siquiera me importa. Espero que Sikowitz lo entienda y pueda ayudarlos a todos, tal vez le pida ayuda a Lane… Oh, falta alguien, Veg"- **-**_** ¡Jade!-** _-"Vaya, incluso juraría escuchar la voz de Victoria, que gracioso, nunca la trate siquiera con amabilidad y ahora me preocupaba, ni siquiera yo conocía esa parte tan cínica en mí, es mejor así, que este mundo nunca la haya conocido…"- _**-¡JADEEEEE!-** _-"¿De nuevo eso? Mi conciencia debería dejarme morir en paz."- _**-¡Jade! ¡Jade! ¡Jade!-** _-¡Diablos! Su voz me atormentara por siempre…- _**-Jade, Jade, Jade… ¡JADE!-** _-"Cada vez más fuerte…"- **-**_**¡JADE! Oh por Dios, ¿es eso sangre?-** _-Si, creo que incluso al borde de la muerte, Vega seguiría siendo tan obvia.- _**-¡Ay no! ¡JADE! ¿Puedes oírme? Solo… No hables, resiste.- -Tori, perdóname.-**

En medio de un bosque, en un pequeño lago, yacía el cuerpo de una muchacha, aproximadamente unos 17 años, tez pálida, ojos grises, cabello negro con mechones azules, nombre, Jadelyn West, hora de muerte, 08:45 p.m., causa de muerte, suicidio, fue encontrada por una amiga de la escuela, Victoria Vega, quien llamo a una ambulancia, pero fue demasiado tarde, la joven había perdido mucha, demasiada, sangre.

**Fin del FlashBack.**

**-Así que eso fue lo que sucedió.-** Dije para mí misma. No puedo creer lo idiota que fui, ahora todo tenía sentido… Yo, morí, me suicide… El árbol, mis amigos llorando, esa voz…  
¡JODER!  
Todo tiene sentido, todo… pero si ya estoy muerta, ¿Qué diablos hago aquí? ¿Acaso vagare en este mundo por siempre? ¿No hay nada más después de la muerte? ¿Solo vagar como un maldito fantasma por toda la eternidad? Ósea que no solo tuve una vida de mierda, sino que también tendré una "otra vida" de mierda…  
-¿Quién mierda está a cargo aquí?- Dije refunfuñando, mientras miraba al cielo. Honestamente que esperaba, que Dios me saludara y dijera, _"Oye chica lo siento, no todo lo que hay en la biblia es cierto"_, ah, ni que hubiera leído la biblia, me largare lejos de aquí, con suerte veré a mi padre y lo jalare de los tobillos, pensaba esto pero muy en el fondo, me sentí la peor mierda, de solo recordar al calvo de Sikowitz, haciendo lo posible por ayudarnos, a Cat y sus ojos hinchados y rojos, a Andre sin saber que hacer o decir, a Robbie tratando de ser un hombre por una vez en su vida, a los idiotas de Beck y Trina, me agrada que Beck se culpe, pero no se lo merece y Trina, bueno la pobre esta con mis sobras y no tiene talento, creo que debería ser más compasiva, ¡Sí!, Jade la suicida fantasma West, debería tener lastima de Trina La sin talento Vega, vaya ni muerta voy a cambiar, supongo…  
Una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla mientras sonreía resignada, debía irme y lo haría, aunque no sé cómo.

Pensando cómo demonios desaparecer definitivamente de este mundo, el hilo sujeto a mi muñeca, comenzó a volverse un poco más oscuro, de a poco cada centímetro del mismo se volvía de color negro, y comenzaba a doler, _-No tengo nada más que perder, ¿Por qué detenerme aquí?-_ pensé, mientras seguía al hilo que cada vez se volvía más oscuro, ya ni sabía dónde estaba, a donde iba, solo seguía concentrada en el hilo, con suerte, luego de esto, podría desaparecer de este mundo, lo único que sentía era como lentamente la lluvia se iba calmando, no llegaba a detenerse pero se hacía mucho más suave y ligera.

Llegue a seguir al hilo hasta lo que parecía una pequeña iglesia, al observar mejor, lo note, estaba en un cementerio y esa era una capilla, camine hasta llegar al lugar donde enterraban a los miembros de una familia, no cualquier familia, la familia West, mi familia…

Vi mi tumba y un muy arreglado ramo de flores, en ella, quien lo hubiera dicho, odiaba las flores, me hacían pensar que algún día al morir, tendría demasiadas y ahora, heme aquí…

Estaba pensando en lo aburrido que debió ser mi funeral, cuando escuche unos pasos acercarse, no me gire, de todas maneras, que importaba…

**-¿Cómo Pudiste?-** Escuche a mis espaldas, una conocida voz. **–Irte así, sin decirnos nada, sin demostrar tu dolor…-** Intente responder las preguntas al girarme, solo para darme cuenta de quien las decía. **–Ni siquiera me considerabas tu amiga, pero irte así, Jade, tan silenciosa, tan egoísta, tan fría, tan tú…-** Vega decía estas palabras, aguantando las lágrimas, pensé, por un, estúpido, momento, que podía verme, pero no, solo le gritaba al viento, a mi tumba, a mí.

Y entonces lo note, un hilo aún rojo, atado a su muñeca, mi hilo del destino, ahora era nuestro hilo…

Todo este tiempo…

Mis ojos se abrieron de sobremanera por la sorpresa, pero ella seguía hablando** – ¡Diablos! Jade, ¿porque no dijiste nada?, No importaba si no fueras a hablarlo conmigo, con que se lo hubieras dicho a alguien, a Cat, incluso a Beck, solo… Decírselo a alguien y dejar que te ayudemos…-** Sentía cada una de sus palabras, en mi conciencia, Vega me estaba matando, figuradamente desde luego.

Solo observaba a Vega, sus lágrimas, nunca lo hubiera pensado, digo, si, ella era una buena chica, pero, vamos, la mayoría del tiempo le recordaba lo ñoña y tonta que era. Y ahora ella lloraba en mi tumba, no lo entendía y mucho menos, entendía el hilo que nos unía.

**-Jade…-** Vega me saco de mis pensamientos al pronunciar mi nombre. **–Debí decírtelo antes…-** La mire con una ceja alzada, ¿decirme que? **–Cuando finalmente tuve el valor, tú simplemente, huiste…-** ¿Yo? ¿Huir? ¿Porque? **–Debí ser más valiente,-** Sus sollozos la hacían detenerse entre palabras, era tan doloroso **–Jade…-** La mire con atención de nuevo, a pesar de saber que no estaba realmente hablándome a mí. **–Te amo.-** Oh… ¡¿Qué?! **–Me gustas, te quiero.-** Vega, ¿a qué estás jugando? **–Debí ser capaz de decirte eso y más…-** Yo solo la observaba sorprendida, ¿qué es esta sensación? **–Pero ahora… Ahora, ya es tarde.-** Vega se lamentaba mucho, esto que siento… ¿es gratitud?, si, pero eso, no es todo.** –No es justo, yo solo quería una oportunidad…-** Gratitud, arrepentimiento, eso es lo que sentía, pero porque, digo, hasta cierto punto apreciaba a Vega, pero de ahí, ¿a sentir algo más por ella?** –No es justo, Jade, ¿Por qué?- -Vega, si yo lo hubiera sabido.-** Sonreí con tristeza…

**-Si tú lo supieras, ¿qué?-** ¿Qué demonios? Acaso Vega, no, no puede ser…  
**-Contesta Jade.-** Vega, ¿me escucho? ¿Ella podía oírme?  
**-Creo que enloquecí.-** Dijo Vega limpiando sus lágrimas. **–Por un momento creí escuchar su voz…-** Se decía a sí misma, sonriendo resignada.

Me encontraba insegura, pero de todas maneras, **-N-no estás loca.-** Dije con duda.  
Vega miraba hacia todos lados, buscando la fuente de dónde provenía la voz.

**–Jade, ¿eres tú? ¿Dónde estás?-** preguntaba Vega tratando de tocar algo en el aire.

**-Soy yo.-** Dije simplemente.

**-Jade, pensé que estabas… bueno, muerta.-** Seguía hablando Vega sin saber a dónde mirar.

**-Lo estoy, Vega, bueno eso creo.-** Respondí, ante su duda.

**-¡No! Digo, no puedes, Jade, te necesito, por favor, no te vayas.-** Decía Vega desesperada.

Realmente no sabía que decir, hasta que, lo pensé y sentí un jalón a mi muñeca, era el hilo, de a poco este se iba oscureciendo más y acortando, llegando la oscuridad, hasta la muñeca de Vega.  
**-Vega, no tengo mucho tiempo.-** No estaba segura de ello, pero así lo sentía.** –Mira, no estoy segura, de lo que siento hacia a ti, pero… Gracias…-** Respondí sonriendo honestamente.

**-No, Jade, por favor, quédate, te lo suplico.-** Vega hablaba nerviosa con lágrimas en sus ojos, yo no sabía qué hacer, digo, tenía que irme, debía irme, y ella, ella debía… Dejarme ir.

**-Vega, escucha, sé que no lo dije en vida, pero eres una gran amiga y creo que podría corresponderte.-** Dije acercándome un poco hasta ella.

**-No, Jade, quédate conmigo, seremos felices, te lo prometo, por favor…-** Vega solo lloraba sin consuelo.

**-Lo siento, Tori, cometí un error y ahora debo pagar por ello, por favor, déjame ir…-** Dije al borde de las lágrimas.

**-No puedo, Jade, no puedo…-** Seguía llorando, ahora tapando sus ojos.

Me acerque hasta ella y la abrace **–Vega, sé que no es fácil, pero debo irme, discúlpame, pero tú debes vivir, vivir lo que yo no pude y ser feliz.-**

Vega se sorprendió pero al instante me correspondió el abrazo **–Jade, no me olvides.-** Decía Tori aferrándose a mí, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

**-No lo haré, cuida a Cat y tú tampoco me olvides.-** Dije entre lágrimas. Mientras sentía como lentamente desaparecía y cerraba mis ojos…

Lentamente comencé a abrir mis ojos, tratando de acostumbrarlos a la luz que me iluminaba.  
**-Vaya, volviste, ¡Qué bien!-** Irwin me miraba contento. **–Pensé que me quedaría solo de nuevo, y dime, ¿recuperaste todos tus recuerdos?-** Al pensar en ello, me puse de pie y todo lo sucedido, vino a mí.

Solo mire al niño **–Algo así, ¿y tú?-** El infante me miro sin entender. **– ¿Recuerdas lo que te paso antes de venir aquí?-** El pequeño solo hizo una mueca y miro al suelo.

**-No me gusta recordarlo.-** Se detuvo triste, pero al instante se re ánimo. **–Pero es genial que estés aquí. Mientras no estabas, un nuevo hilo se ató al árbol y ahora puedes contarme que te paso.-**

Sonreí tiernamente ante su ingenua curiosidad, acaricie su cabeza y me acerque al árbol, había muchos listones negros, pero fije mi mirada en uno en particular, mi lazo, el lazo de Vega, nuestro lazo y luego note un cartel que no había visto antes.

Este decía:_** "El árbol del amor perdido o nunca encontrado."**_  
Sonreí sarcástica, ahora todo tenía sentido. Suspire y me gire hacia Irwin.

**-Así que, ¿quieres escuchar mi historia, no?-** Me acerque hasta estar en frente del niño.

**-¡Sí! Me gustan las historias, mi padre solía contarme muchas, la mayoría de ellas eran de sus alumnos y eran muy graciosas.-** Decía Irwin sonriendo por sus recuerdos.

Pensando en ello, no pude evitar cuestionarlo. **–Dime Irwin, ¿no temes ser olvidado?-**

El pequeño pareció pensárselo y luego solo sonrió algo triste **–Al contrario.-** Lo mire sin entender.  
**-Temo que mis padres nunca me olviden.-**

Lo mire confundida, eso ¿era malo?** – ¿Porque dices eso?-** Irwin me miro y dijo dudoso.

**-Me agrada que me recuerden, pero deben aceptar que no volveré, hasta que no lo acepten, yo no podre descansar.-** El infante estaba a punto de llorar, así que lo abrace.

**-Tranquilo, pronto, lo entenderán.-** Irwin me abrazo y se calmó un poco.

**-¿Tu no temes ser olvidada?-** Pregunto mirándome con sus grandes ojos brillosos.

**-No, sé que no me olvidaran y yo tampoco olvidare lo que viví. El nuevo lazo en el árbol es mío y es mi recordatorio permanente.-** Dije segura, el pequeño asintió y comencé a contarle todo.

_**"Porque a veces, las personas con las que estamos no están destinadas a estar con nosotros y las que sí están destinadas a veces son las menos esperadas, a pesar de ello, el hilo rojo del destino nos une a esa persona destinada, se dice que el hilo puede enredarse, estirarse pero nunca cortarse, incluso cuando uno de sus extremos este suelto, el hilo seguirá atado en el otro mundo."**_

**FIN.**

**Notas de Autor:** Hello people! Al fin y después de bastante tiempo el gran final y que decirles, me costó, pero creo que quedo bastante bien, tal vez soy solo yo jejeje

En fin, espero que estén bien y que les guste o no, cualquier cosa me escriben un review y me entero xD  
_**Cuídense y gracias por leer.**_

**-Maka.**


End file.
